


Eternal Happiness

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, Domestic, Felix is a tease, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Felix, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Eternal Happiness

**Eternal Happiness**

This is his favorite atmosphere. Calm, quiet, serene. Snuggled under the sheets, curled and limbs tangled together. Neither want to raise their head from the warmed up mattress. Felix clings to him like a koala and lays his head on his arm, like he always does. The old band tee he decided to use as pyjamas is the only thing he wears aside from boxers and his skin feels warm against Changbin's own.

His boyfriend's faded pink hair tickles his chin and with a chuckle he finally looks over at the clock standing on the bedside cabinet. The four red digits read 12:34pm. They slept in again. The thought would be alarming if they weren't off-schedule and on spring break that their ceo had oh-so-generously bestowed upon them.

Then, he begins to listen closer. It's quiet, _too_ quiet. Usually, Seungmin would be yelling for them to wake up or Hyunjin would be stealing the blanket, making both him and Felix cranky. But not a hush. With a quirked brow, Changbin slowly reaches for his phone and, seeing the couple of messages on his lockscreen, he unlocks to see what the matter is.  
  


**CB97**  
_we went out for a walk_  
_manager is w us_  
_dont set the dorms on fire before we get back_

_we bought cakes_  
_seungmin says to suit yourself_  
  


Changbin shakes his head with a small, knowing smile and is about to slide fully back under the bedsheet, but is stopped by discovering the fact that Felix woke up. Probably from all the rustling. His adorable bed head and kitten like smile is all Changbin needs for a good morning, really. " 'morning", he says in a groggy voice and leans in to place a gentle kiss.

"Where are the others? Why is the blanket in place and my ears intact?", Felix questions with a yawn and props himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes. 

Changbin brushes some hair strands and kisses his forehead "They went out. Chan hyung said they'd be out for a walk for a while.", Felix leans into the touch and opens his eyes with curiosity at his trailing tone. "You know what we should do right? We could...", he's met with Changbin's teasing smile, to which, Felix's eyes trail to his lips and he leans closer to him. "Yeah. We could-", with tips of noses brushing, suddenly, Felix looks back up, meeting his gaze before smiling "Cook pancakes!",

Dumbfounded, Changbin stays frozen on the bed while Felix rolls over and out of the bed, stretching and walking to the bathroom, carrying onto his day like nothing happened. Oh, so Felix was in _that_ mood today. Okay, we'll see how long that lasts. A challenge Changbin sets up in his head, makes him get out of the cozy sheets and start this (exciting) day.

The next time Felix teases him that day is when they're cooking in the kitchen, about half an hour later. Refusing to wear any pants (since the dorms was pretty warm) was one thing, bending over full 90 degrees to look for eggs on the bottom shelf when they had always been on the top one, was another story. 

"Binnie hyung, where are the eggs?", he sways his ass side to side, as if looking through the fridge. Two can play that game. 

"Hm? They're on the top shelf.", he presses against Felix while standing up, the younger's ass brushing against his dick through the thick grey sweatpants. Felix falters for a second before leaning back up and picking 2 eggs before stepping back and closing the fridge door. "Can you bring the butter, please?",

Changbin's patience would run thin, very, _very_ soon. He damn well hoped Felix was ready for him to snap at one point.

"Sure, I'll bring the butter for your next science experiment", he teases and, despite being annoyed at being blue-balled multiple times, Felix's clear laugh makes his heart flutter. With an adoring smile accompanied by a shake of his head, he joins his boyfriend and together they bake (something vaguely resembling of) pancakes.

After that, Felix suggests they play video games. Which is basically Felix winning while Changbin is frustrated because the younger of the two is an (self-proclaimed) expert gamer. However today, as they sit on the carpet, cross-legged, the tables had been turned. He didn't know if Felix hands were jammed, or he just hasn't been awaken properly yet, but he was losing, _badly._

It was cute though, watching Felix pout and frown at the screen, barely glancing back at Changbin, who was laughing at his misfortune. It looked like Felix had enough when he huffed and turned around fully to face Changbin, who can feel a laugh bubbling up in him. However, that laugh gets caught in his throat once Felix sits down on his lap, right on his dick. "Fe-",

"Sorry, it's more comfortable this way.", he turns to face the monitor and resumes the game, shifting slightly to get extra comfortable. "Won't move, pinky promise!", he smiles innocently and holds up his pinky finger before continuing to play. Changbin tried, _tried_ to keep winning, but the way Felix rolls his hips whenever his character loses health or Changbin is about to get a reward, makes his hitch his breath.

Only then does Changbin remember, Felix's pinky promises don't mean shit.

It lasts like that for a bit. The older of the two holds himself back from flipping Felix over (which would mean defeat) and his adorable boyfriend grinning every time he heard a deep sigh or a hitched breath. After a while, Changbin has enough. Felix has mastered the art of seducing him and has been practicing on resistance, unlike Changbin. 

He finds triumph in Felix's quiet, yet sharp gasp when he trusts up. He tumbles forward and has to let go of the controller from one hand to catching himself on the floor. However, he soon straightens up, resuming the game like nothing happened. On top of that, he arches his back in a perfect curve and leans his head on his shoulder. His lips gently brush over Changbin's cheek as he murmurs "Mine's a cute character, right?",

When he grits out "Yeah, _cute_ ", Felix laughs and continues teasing him relentlessly, pausing the game again, just to slowly slide his hand to grab Changbin's and, just as slowly, bring his fingers close to his lips. With gentle nips, he takes two, index and middle fingers in his mouth. Gentle swirls of his tongue as he feels another hand wrapping around his bare waist, to grip him in place.

With breathy moans, Felix knows _exactly_ what he's doing. With his cute kitty eyes and pout of plush lips, who could think of him as anything but an angel? But Changbin knew, Felix was a relentless incubus when he wanted to be. 

After a bit, he takes the fingers out with an audible pop and proceeds to pick the controller back up, to continue the goddamn video game. 

Enough was enough. 

Felix face that was displaying a winner's grin, suddenly morphed into an expression of surprise when he felt Changbin's hand slide under his boxers and the first knuckle slide in him. 

It was just a bit painful, but Felix chased after that. He wouldn't call himself a masochist, but that slight pain got him riled up and going. Changbin knew that and continued stretching him out. Of course, Felix let out breathy, yet loud moans, the one's his boyfriend enjoyed oh so much. 

When he feels like he's stretched enough, he cranes his neck to nose at Changbin's cheek "I'm ready-", the latter laughs at him. "And?",

Fuck. He shouldn't find that hot. 

A small whine escapes him that he unsuccessfully tries pushing back down his throat. Not liking the loss of control, he slides his hand down in front of him, rubbing at the sweatpants, where he knew an eager reaction would greet him. 

He takes pride in knowing he gets Changbin riled up so easily. He grinds back and let's out pretty moans. Rolling his hips, Felix fully sets down the controller and puts his hands on the floor, bracing himself, but never stilling his hips. He could cum like this, Changbin could not. With a mischievous grin, he realised he still had the power. 

He places his hands closer together and quickly starts pushing back on the fingers stretching him, all the while grinding on the rough carpet. 

Changbin's low, mocking chuckle didn't stop him from leaning up and completely detaching himself from the other, before he turned around and sat fully on his lap, facing him. 

"Yes little pixie?", he teased, to which Felix have a smirk of his own and suddenly reached his hand under Changbin's sweatpants. 

Changbin shouldn't be this affected by a grip on his dick, but it's cherry-lipped, cat-eyed Felix we're talking about here. When he swirls his hand and is brushes with the slit, Changbin has to hold his arm tightly to not move, or else he'll come. 

"Felix", he says as a warning, however, the said boy just shrugged and reached down his own boxers with a grin "If you don't get to participate, you'll just have to watch me, hyung",

watching Felix jerk himself off for before fingering himself will make you go crazy. With breathy moans and whines. With almost masochistic-like smiles when Changbin gives in pushes in him. 

Changbin absolutely loves Felix's breathless sounds, what he adores even more then that, is how Felix changes right before orgasm. How his eyes prickle with small tears. 

"Ah, hyung, hyun-", his stuttering voice so sweet as he rolls his hips, occasionally bouncing on his dick. Felix has one hand on his chest, the other clutching onto the pyjama shirt he'd probably have to wash after this. 

"What?", Changbin smiles, still teasing, enjoying this fight for control every time. He scrapes enough self-control to stop for a minute, just to see Felix's focused expression crumble into a cute, annoyed one with a pitched whine. 

Changbin expect some kind of brat-like retaliation from him but all he gets is "I love y-you- so s-so much!-", Felix managed before leaning in to kiss him. Who was he to deny his precious pixie kisses? 

"I l-love you too-", he wanted to move, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't kiss Felix senseless before. As they felt the raw emotion of the equally raw words with their lips, teeth and tongue, Changbin thrusted up quickly on reflex, shocking both him and Felix. He swallowed every sound that escaped him. 

Seeing the confident, teasing Felix come undone and only at his hands? it doesn't take long for them to reach their climax and ride out the high. 

Always being the enthusiast of aftercare, Felix went all limp and draped himself over Changbin, expecting him to bathe him, dress him and feed him. 

He will do all of those, it was just comical, he guesses. There's no one like him. Absolutely no one like him. Confident like the sun and shy like the first hues of moon in the evening. Something new, unusual. Something solely Lee Felix. Unemulatable, unchanged, something only he could be. 

Those poor people, Changbin thinks, freshly showered with warm clothes and a full belly now, whoever don't know Felix. 

And Felix sleeps away. But even in slumber, he manages to keep his title of "eternal happiness".


End file.
